Just a Kiss
by Squeee
Summary: One shot on LuNa and don't expect any lemons.


**DICLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story as it is purely a fan work. All rights reserved for Oda Eiichiro.**

Hello everyone, this was actually a one shot piece that I wrote while I was bored so don't expect any lemon.

Actually this work was almost lost in the void as the expiration date for FanFiction saved docs was almost up and I decided to clean and release it so I hope you like.

* * *

As the day was coming to an end with the last rays of sunlight fading and the straw hats on preparing to lower the anchor.

The delicious smell of food came from the kitchen announcing that dinner was almost ready and was time for all the members to stop what they were doing.

The dinner was a peaceful one with each member defending their piece of meat from the rubber hands of their captain while eating and chatting and joking with each other as if nothing happened today even though they just fought a big ass giant sea king snake.

With all the straw hats leaving to take a shower or sleep or both the only ones left were Luffy and Nami on the crows nest as it was their shift at the night watch.

"Hey Luffy, give me a kiss." an unexpected request out of the blue.

Luffy's face clearly showed how dumbfounded he was as "Huh? What?" sounds kept leaving his mouth as if not understanding anything that he just heard he kept looking at the face of his navigator in front of him.

Looking at the man next to her Nami just smile a bit and "You know, when two people's lips meet and ..." but before she could finish her words he quickly interrupted her.

"I know what a kiss is, I just don't know why nor what would you get for asking me." the captain replied clearly distrustful and confused at his friends words.

"Is that how you see me? As someone who would anything to get what she wants?" veins began to pop on the navigator's forehead as she clenched her fist barely holding the urge to smack him in the head.

Feeling that his words may have cause a misunderstanding he quickly started shaking his hands in front of him while trying to make an excuse "That's not what I was meant. It's just that whenever you come to us it always ends in us either giving all our money to you or increasing even further our debts." big fat sweat drop started to run down his back as his words were only making it worse and the finishing came on his low voice mumbling "... besides I don't even have enough to buy meat after the debts."

"Ouch!" a fist smacked the top of his head making him fall on his butt.

As he was scratching the place he was hit he suddenly fell an extra weight on his lap and upon raising his head he was even more shocked.

"Nami, why are you sitting on my lap?" her face was just a few inches away from his.

"Shut up." her words left her mouth almost entering his as their lips met.

A nice and long french kiss was shared as they gasped for breath when their lips parted though their time apart was short as they each hungrily sought each other as if in a trance.

Her nails on his scalp as his arm around her waist secured her next to him unwilling to let her go and their heat becaming one.

Both were gasping for air as they kept close to each other as their breathing could be felt on each others face.

"Where did you learn how to kiss?" the navigator was suddenly startled as she unexpected found out that her innocent captain may not have been as innocent as everyone thought.

"I ... hmm ... let's just say that Amazon Lily isn't a country that extremely hate men." Luffy embarassingly replied while diverting his gaze from her "What about you?"

Though a little shocked the navigator replied with blushing furiously "Nojiko."

"Oh, was she ..." before finishing his question he felt another fist on his head.

"That's not it idiot! She taught me ... with an orange. This was ... my first." the contrast between her red blushing face and the orange hair was really cute.

As if not able to handle all the cuteness Luffy just landed a light kiss on her while lifting her chin so they could face the other.

What entered her vision was a large smiling face.

"Thank you for giving it to me" thanking her was all he could think of now as he continued "but I'm sorry that I can't give mine to you."

"It doesn't matter that I can't have your first" as her words left her mouth she kissed him again "as long as I have all others for myself until the last one."

"Does that mean ... ?" Luffy's face was frozen as her words entered his ears.

"Blockhead, yes. I love you." her eyes gazing directly at his as the pounding of her heart could be heard clearly.

"Shishishi. Thank god, I always thought what I was going to do if you rejected me when I confessed to you." the smile was probably the biggest that he had ever smiled in his life as the sound of his heart wouldn't lose out to hers.

"Did you also ... ? ... that?" at the same time she asked she feared for the answer.

Looking at her reaction while asking the question a large grin dominated his face as he said "That I can affirm you that the first is going to be yours."

At his words the navigator sighed in relief for some reason as they engaged in kissing again but now with hands wandering around each other.

* * *

It was already morning as the sunlight slowly illuminated the crow's nest revealing two bodies covered with a thin blanket.

Nami was on his embrace as his fingers ran across her sleeping face pushing the strands of her to the back of her ear.

"How long have I been asleep?" Nami slowly lifted her head still a little sleepy while trying to get up.

"4 maybe 5 hours, you can just keep sleeping if you are still tired." bringing her into his embrace again she couldn't fight back as she lay on his chest.

"When do you think that we should tell everybody else?" still lying on his chest hearing his heart she started to muse at how others reactions would be when they found out about it.

"Sanji will probably have the funniest reaction of all. Shishishi" as he laughed she began to imagine the cooks reaction and indeed it would probably be the funniest.

"But I think Robin's will be the one who will react less since she has the most experience among us." she could clearly imagine Robin hearing the news then just continue drinking her tea.

"Shishishi, She would be pretty happy actually. Enough to even think of baby clothes." at Luffy's words Nami raised from his chest and looked at him with a weird expression.

"How can you say something like that? I don't think she would be that happy." Nami was still a little doubtful at the imagination of her lover.

"No. I'm pretty sure that is how she feels. After all, she just left this catalog on baby's clothes here earlier when you were still sleeping." Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed a magazine that was by the entrance of the crow's nest and brought it closer to Nami.


End file.
